


Women 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Understanding, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Women 2

Clint always had,  
A hard time understanding women.   
Growing up there was only,   
His mother.  
And then some women from the circus.  
But not women from the city.  
Who men usually date.   
Females confused him.  
Which is why he had a hard time,  
Maintaining romantic relationships with them.   
His marriage was a good example.   
So was his relationship with Jess.  
Natasha is the only woman with who,   
He gets along.


End file.
